So-called “glove boxes” are used to isolate bacteriological, chemical, radiological or other harmful agents or materials (collectively referred to as “harmful material’). Glove boxes are used in many industries to ensure that harmful material being tested or examined, for example, remains uncontaminated and that the individual or individuals responsible for completing the tests, examinations, etc., are not exposed to the harmful material.
Most conventional glove boxes are used in a laboratory or industrial/factory environment. Such glove boxes are not designed to be easily moved from one location to another. In fact, many are used within buildings that have been specially designed to work with conventional glove boxes in order to achieve the level of cleanliness/isolation and security required.
For example, so-called “class 3” glove boxes are almost always connected to external ventilation systems that use HEPA filters. ISO Standard 14644-1 designates airborne particulate cleanliness inside a clean air glove box through the use of “class” definitions. ISO class 3 is equivalent to 35 particles 0.5 μm or larger per cubic meter of air. ISO class 3 cleanliness is equivalent to class 1 air conditions as defined by Federal Standard 209E, which is one particle, 0.5 μm or larger per cubic foot of air per minute.
Besides class 3, glove boxes may also be ISO-categorized as class 1 or 2. The particular class assigned to a given glove box depends on its design (e.g., does it meet the safety requirements of a given class 1, 2, 3).
Typically, class 3 glove boxes are designed to protect its individual users/operators against harmful material, material which if released from the glove box or which otherwise escaped could endanger the operator and others around the operator. In general, to be categorized as a class 3 glove box, a particular glove box must meet the following design criteria: (a) must maintain a negative pressure to 0.5 inch of water; (b) must use a HEPA filter on any air intake; (c) must use two HEPA filters on any air exhaust (or one HEPA filter in line with an incinerator); and (d) must be air tight to prevent ingress and egress of small particulates.
As noted above, many class 3 glove boxes are used in a laboratory that is specially designed to allow for the safe operation of the glove box. In such a setting, a glove box is typically designed to operate using an external support system. Said another way, the surrounding laboratory is designed to interface with, and support, the operation of the glove box. For example, exhaust conduits to extract air from the glove box may be provided by the laboratory. The laboratory may also provide a source of stable electrical power.
For some scenarios, however, it is desirable to have a class 3 glove box which is portable while offering the same level of safety as static, non-movable laboratory glove boxes.
Because many laboratory glove boxes are quite heavy, they are not well adapted for mobile operations because their weight makes it highly improbable that they will be able to maintain their physical integrity and operational class 3 characteristics when transported, not to mention the difficulty in actually transporting such a glove box and its associated exhaust and power systems.
To date, while several class 3 glove boxes are purported to be “portable” they are not because: (a) they do not meet class 3 requirements; (b) their weight exceeds 100 lbs, making it practically improbable for a single individual to carry or move such a glove box; (c) they are not ruggedized, e.g., capable of maintaining class 3 operating requirements while deployed in rough environments.
Still other, lightweight and inexpensive glove boxes presently promoted as class 3, portable glove boxes do not meet the required performance or operating characteristics such as, for example, the required HEPA filters, air pressure limitations, or the like.
To be portable, a class 3 glove box should weigh less than 100 lbs in total, be constructed to withstand rugged environments, be operable without the need to rely on laboratory supplied power or auxiliary equipment (e.g., to create a vacuum within the glove box, erected quickly from a transport case).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for methods and systems, such as a class 3 glove box, that provide the same degree or higher protection against harmful materials as conventional class 3 glove boxes, but which are practically portable.